Forbidden Love
by AlyssaOtaku69
Summary: Love never tasted better than taking from the forbidden side of things. Love has never been more forbidden. Sasuke and Naruko fell in love being complete opposites of each other. Naruko being a vampire and Sasuke being a werewolf can't push these two love birds away but their families sure can try. For more summary go and read the story.
1. Chapter 1

_**Second story of October.. I hope everyone enjoys it.**_

 _ **The first sixteen days of the month will be all new stories that I hope everyone is interested in.**_

 _ **Love never tasted better than taking from the forbidden side of things. Love has never been more forbidden. Sasuke and Naruko fell in love being complete opposites of each other. Naruko being a vampire and Sasuke being a werewolf can't push these two love birds away but their families sure can. But what everyone don't know is they share an unbreakable link that if its broken could be the end of the world for all of them.**_

* * *

The vampires and the werewolves have been at war with each other for centuries but what happens when a werewolf falls in love with a vampire.

"I smell a vampire little brother we should get going, you know are blood attracts them." An older werewolf that happened to be with his little brother said.

Itachi, Sasuke, Fugaku, and Mikoto were the Uchiha family they were also the leader of the werewolves and they also hunted vampires for a living. They had two forms human by day and werewolf by night so they could hunt down vampires. Sasuke was the youngest of the werewolf in his family. Itachi is his older brother, Fugaku is their father, and Mikoto is their mother. They all have jet black hair, pure black eyes that also turn into red when around vampires. When they are in werewolf form they are jet black with the Uchiha symbol on them proving who they are all accept Sasuke he is a bluish black with the Uchiha symbol on his tail while his family has it on their necks. They all have a pale complexion and they are all unbelievably strong.

It is also dangerous when a werewolf is alone while hunting because some vampires can overpower werewolves. The older a vampire is the more a vampire can overpower a wolf. That's exactly why wolves hunt in packs instead of by themselves.

"Sasuke, we have to get home. Let's transform into are wolf forms." Itachi said to his younger brother.

Sasuke didn't hesitate to change he listened to his brother because he knew it wasn't safe for him or his brother to be out right now. Their mother was going to be extremely upset with them when they got home. That's when they both sensed a vampire running up to them and they could sense it was an aggressor.

Aggressors are what you called vampires that have tapped into all their powers and are going in their bloodlust stage.

Goners are what you call vampires that are uncontrollable and lost their human conscious and their bloodlust controls them.

Elders are what you call vampires that are in full control of their powers and their bloodlust.

Then there is the in-betweeners the vampires that have just changed or just came into their powers and are learning how to control their powers and bloodlust.

"Sasuke, I can sense two vampires charging at us. One is an aggressor and one is an in-betweener. I don't know what's going on but we have to hurry up." Itachi said running in his wolf form.

Then there was a split moment of trembling where they both sensed an elder very close to them and they knew they were in danger and had to howl for help. But as Itachi was going to howl he got hit by the aggressor. Sasuke's eyes turned blood red and charged at the vampire that was attacking his brother but before he got there the in-betweener knocked the aggressor off his older brother. That was when the elder came into view he was a beautiful blonde tan man with light blue eyes.

"Naru, let's go. Uchiha you should get your brother home." The man said looking at the in-betweener the whole time.

"Father, this vampire is close to being a goner. Should we drain him?" the blonde vampire girl said coming to the elder.

Sasuke looked at the younger vampire and was amazed by how beautiful she was. She has beautiful blonde hair that hung to her lower back much like his brother's, ocean blue eyes, tan skin, and three scars on both of her cheeks. As he was dazed by the girl's beauty the vampire that was stopped rose up and was about to attack him until her eyes turned blood red and she attacked it knocking it out by snapping its neck.

"You should snap out of your daze and get your brother home." The elder said.

"Father, I got him we should go before he wakes up." The girl said and walked past the wolf without a glance but she patted him on his head.

Sasuke was in a wonderful daze because her scent trailed all over him and he felt drunk on her scent. Sasuke turned around to nuzzle his brother awake because he knew his brother only got knocked out.

Itachi finally rose and asked what happened and Sasuke told him what happened as they ran the rest of the way home. When they got home they were in so much trouble by their parents but it all calmed down when Sasuke mentioned the blonde vampires.

"Sasuke, Itachi, those were the Uzumaki Namikaze vampire clan. They have one daughter and one son. Their son is a ferocious vampire but he hunts goners with his mother. They are known as the bloody vampires and as for the daughter and the father they are known as the golden rule. When we don't destroy vampires they handle it. All of them are considered Elders but as of now their daughter is considered an in-betweener because she has just come into her vampire powers." Fugaku explained to his boys.

"She didn't seem very focused on me or Itachi, why?" Sasuke asked.

"Because she is focused on the vampire at hand." Fugaku said.

"Why did her eyes turn red?" Sasuke asked.

"I didn't know her eyes changed that color. Her brother has red eyes and her mother has reddish brown eyes. The father of the family has light blue eyes." Fugaku said.

"From what I hear their kids are stronger than them." Mikoto said.

Sasuke stopped asking questions and walked toward his room.

"Itachi, you and Sasuke will be staying home for the hunt tonight. You are to take care of yourself tonight." Fugaku said.

Itachi nodded, he was feeling sore from the aggressor side swiping him earlier. When his parents left for the midnight hunt he walked to his brother's room and walked in the room to speak to his brother.

"What is it Itachi?" Sasuke called out smelling his brother outside of his door.

"What was up with all the questions? Who cares what they were like?" Itachi asked shocked his brother asked so many questions as he popped his head into his little brother's room.

"I was just curious. She saved both of are asses out there. The aggressor was about to bite you before she knocked him off you and then was about to attack me until she snapped its neck for me. So of course I got curious about her and her family." Sasuke explained.

"Is there more to that?" Itachi said raising his eyebrow.

"No," Sasuke said ignoring his brother.

They went quiet for a while before Sasuke heard his brother get up to leave his room.

"Was she hot?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke didn't dignify giving him a valid response. The vampire was more than hot she was beautiful. Itachi knew his brother was holding out on information because he smelled the vampires scent on him before they changed back into being human. She pet him and if he was correct his brother never let anyone touch him in his wolf form.

When his brother left his room Sasuke couldn't help but reminse about the blonde vampire. She was beautiful and her scent was divine. Sasuke looked into his mirror and realized his eyes were blood red and he didn't know how to turn it off.

(Other side of Town)

The Uzumaki-Namikaze clan was a clan of vampires they led vampires and handled them when they got out of hand where they couldn't control themselves. Naruko was the youngest of them all the daughter, the son of the clan was Kurama a beautiful red head, Minato was the father and the head of the clan, and Kushina was a beautiful red head mother queen of the clan.

"Father, I can smell the Uchiha's coming to are door in their wolf forms." Naruko the young blonde said.

"Okay Naru, go to your room." Minato said.

"Come on, let me stay with you please. Mother and Kurama are out I have nothing to do." Naruko complained.

"Fine, but you must be quiet okay." Minato said heading to the door with his daughter trailing him.

"Okay," Naruko said happily.

Minato answered the door and Mikoto and Fugaku changed back into their human forms telling the other wolves to stay in their place.

"Welcome Uchiha's," Minato said.

Mikoto and Fugaku bowed their heads to show respect and followed Minato and his daughter inside the house. When they got inside the living room Fugaku spoke.

"So, I have come to the understanding that your daughter here protected both of my boys." Fugaku said.

Minato nodded while Naruko just sat there and smiled to herself. Werewolves amazed her she loved their fur and that they had two forms something similar to what she had herself.

"Thank you," Mikoto said.

"Not a problem," Naruko said with a smile showing her fangs.

Mikoto flinched back from seeing the young vampire's fangs.

"Naru, your teeth. Retract them," Minato demanded.

That's when he realized her eyes were red also and he knew she smelled someone in danger or something was triggering her blood rush.

"What's wrong Naru?" Minato asked worried about his daughter.

"Someone is screaming for help." Naruko said in a low whisper then was gone in a flash.

"Sorry for the dismissal but I have to go after her." Minato said and the Uchiha's were up just as fast. "Fugaku, you won't be able to transform in my house so follow me when you get outside." Minato said while running outside to his daughter.

Currently Naruko was running toward the screaming she heard and didn't expect the younger Uchiha wolves to be fighting with the aggressor and a goner vampire. The younger of the two had the goner and seemed to be losing. Naruko ran to him first biting the goners neck open and the blood spilling everywhere. Sasuke didn't know what the hell was happening but he took the opportunity to help his brother while he could. When Minato got there with the older Uchiha's they were shocked to see their kids covered in blood. Sasuke and Itachi's fur was damp with blood while Naruko was covered in blood completely.

"SASUKE AND ITACHI UCHIHA! WHAT DID I TELL YOU BOTH? I SAID STAY IN THE HOUSE!" Fugaku roared at them.

Sasuke and Itachi pulled back from their father. That was the moment Sasuke changed into his human form looking and bowing down in front of his father covered in blood.

"I'm sorry I heard screaming and I had to help and Itachi followed me out the door." Sasuke said.

He didn't realize that he was being stared at with a dazed gaze but it wasn't missed by Itachi or Minato. Naruko was in a brainless lust for the dark-haired boy. She heard of this before but never did she think she would find her mate in this century or that he would be a werewolf. She was about to move forward toward the young wolf when her father grabbed her and started to pull her away.

"HEY WAIT…" Sasuke screamed after the two vampires.

They both stopped and looked at him that was the moment that he realized he should make it quick because it looked like the young vampire wanted him in more ways than one.

"Thank you," Sasuke said and started to walk off with his family.

Naruko would never cross the lines of the rules but everything in her body was rejecting the idea of not having that werewolf. Unknown to her but the same was going for the young werewolf.

That is how the forbidden love started but how can it go on while a war is waging between the two kinds. Let's figure what is in store for these two love animals.

* * *

 _ **Reviews...**_

 _ **Okay so this is a love at first sight type of infatuation. Its like finding a mate but in different species..**_

 ** _November Alert is on my profile let me know what you want for the rest of the month._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello everyone.**_

 _ **Freddy Strife: Here is another post of the story.**_

 _ **Guest: I am glad you liked what I did to the characters in the story and I completely agree with you on the fact that they are always the opposite and that's why I did that.**_

 _ **Nana(Guest): Glad you liked it here's the new update for it.**_

 _ **Arianna La Fey: I am glad you liked the chapter.**_

 _ **Vulkhanos: That is too common that's why I didn't do the opposite with the breeds.**_

 _ **And SilverRose16701: Your awesome for always reading my stories.**_

 _ **The Lord Nia person that left a review I am glad you liked the story so far.**_

* * *

Naruko started sneaking out because she wanted to see the young werewolf. No one knew she was around because she learned how to hide her presence but she wanted the young wolf to know she was there, on some occasions it seemed like he could sense her too because she spotted his eyes changing to red and it took all her self-control not to jump into his window.

"Baby sister, what are you doing stalking the Uchiha's? you realize you can start a war doing this right." Kurama her older brother said.

"Hey Kurama, what do you want?" Naruko asked not taking her eyes off Sasuke's window.

"I want you to come back home this is getting ridiculous." Kurama said.

"I hope you know I know what the mating symbol means brother." Naruko said.

"What is it then?" Kurama asked trying to find out if his sister really had the symbol as the werewolf.

"SASUKE! Let's go on our hunt." Itachi screamed.

"You don't need to yell brother." Sasuke said walking out his room.

"We got to go," Kurama said pulling his sister furtively out the tree with super speed and dashing away from the house.

They couldn't get caught on the Uchiha land. Just because the families were cordial at the moment doesn't mean they could be on their land without permission.

'This is going to be bad if they really are mates.' Kurama thought.

But as he thought it he smelled something different about his sister that was similar to the werewolf. He really had to get home and tell his father.

"Little brother, you know that vamp has been watching you." Itachi said changing forms.

"No she hasn't brother I would smell her." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, you smell like her. Have you done something with her?" Itachi said then he noticed a mark on his brother's tail that symbolized the Uzumaki-Namikaze clan symbol on his tail by his mark. "Oh shit Sasuke your marked and your scent is hers. Your mates, Sasuke what did you do?" Itachi said freaking out in wolf form.

"I didn't do anything I haven't saw her since that night she saved us." Sasuke said freaking out because he was told he was marked.

"Father is going to snap and go straight to their residence and try to control the situation." Itachi said.

"HE BETTER NOT HURT HER!" Sasuke growled out.

"Sasuke, calm down." Itachi said not sure how he should take this sudden outburst.

Sasuke just growled but calmed down.

'Oh god this is going to end bad.' Itachi said.

This was definitely going to start a war is what Itachi and Kurama was thinking at the same time. The night continued as planned for the Uchiha brothers.

As for the Uzumaki-Namikaze residence was going up in hell right now.

"NARUKO UZUMAKI-NAMIKAZE what did I tell you about going by the Uchiha residence? I told you not to go to the werewolves' house." Minato boomed angrily.

"I CAN'T HELP IT I AM PULLED THERE!" Naruko screamed back.

"You aren't allowed to leave the house until this is under control." Minato said in a threatening way.

See the only way to stop two mates in both species was to kill the others mate then they will lose their mind for a while but regain it back in less than a year but they would have to be locked up and contained.

Naruko growled, fangs bared and her eyes red. "YOU WILL NOT HURT HIM! HE'S MINE!" Naruko growled and ran to her room.

"Kurama we have a problem. Kushina dear keep her here please me and Kurama will be going to the Uchiha residence to talk to the Uchiha's. Come Kurama," Minato said and walked toward the door while his wife went to talk to their daughter.

As they went to the Uchiha residence the same thing was going on about the mating situation but the werewolves were more hostile because they wouldn't return after their mate dies.

"Sasuke, you can't mate with a vampire are you crazy." Fugaku tried to first reason with his wild son.

Sasuke didn't shift back to his reasonable side that would have helped him in this case because his human side could think things through better but his animal side was taking over.

"Sasuke, no one is trying to take your mate from you so change back into your human form." Mikoto tried to reason with him now.

"SASUKE UCHIHA CHANGE FORMS NOW. I am your alpha and you will obey what I say." Fugaku said not really wanting to resort to using his alpha abilities but Sasuke wouldn't calm down.

Sasuke winced and changed forms rather quickly.

"Sit down," Fugaku said.

"Father, the vampires are here." Itachi said.

Fugaku walked to the door after sending Itachi and Sasuke upstairs and telling Itachi to watch his brother.

"Namikaze's," Fugaku said opening his door.

"Evening," Minato said at the doorway.

"Come in we have important things to discuss. Your son can go by my boys upstairs." Fugaku said considering it would be a conversation between the two leaders.

"Go upstairs," Minato said.

Kurama did as he was told and went upstairs and left the two adults to talk.

"Minato, I am sure you heard that are kids are linked and they haven't even made contact with each other since that night." Fugaku said closing his door that led to his sound proof office so no one else could hear what they were talking about.

"I think it's more than them being linked. When she came home earlier she smelled like him and had the mark on her." Minato said just as worried about his daughter.

"My son also smells like your daughter and he has your clan sign on his tail connected with our sign. Not only that but my son gained a new power that increased his hearing for miles away. My son has never been able to do that and he also says he can hear and see from distances and his eyes are darker than the normal color." Fugaku explained.

"Those are some of my daughter's abilities. She can hear from miles say if this room wasn't sound proof she could hear everything." Minato said slightly freaked out that his daughter and the werewolf were sharing powers.

"What shall we do about this situation?" Fugaku approached the subject.

"I honestly don't know what we can do. If other elders find out about this linking happening I will be told to kill my daughter's mate your son and then will be at war like before and my daughter will destroy everything and everyone." Minato said.

"Can I stop the bond?" Fugaku asked.

"It's possible to erase their memories of them." Minato said.

The two adults continued to talk of ways to save both their children because they couldn't let this mating happen. The young adults were all upstairs some were talking the other one the youngest in the group was growling and pacing in his wolf form.

"Sasuke, stop pacing." Itachi said.

"He really smells like her. I think they are getting a bit more aggressive. Do you think we can help them somehow without starting a war? All the elders in the vampire community can't kill a mate once the mating ceremony is completed. What about yours?" Kurama said trying to help his sister the best way he felt possible.

Itachi was shocked to see the vampire wanting to seal the mating.

"Are you serious? That could get us all killed." Itachi said shocked.

"How can you help me?" Sasuke said changing forms.

He turned to look at them his eyes still red but not his wolf red Naruko's vampire eyes. Kurama jumped up when he saw the eyes. Itachi didn't understand what scared the vampire until he saw his brother's fangs.

"Oh shit, MOM! GET FATHER!" Itachi screamed.

"Itachi, help me." Sasuke said with his black eyes and then fainted.

All the parents ran in the room to see Itachi trying to wake Sasuke freaking out. Kurama ran to his father and explained what he saw and what occurred and then they got a phone call that the whole heard saying the same thing happened to Naruko and that she said what Kurama said like she was there.

"Fugaku, the mating ritual has already started and it's going to get bad for the both of us. My daughter is not going to be put to death because their psychic link to each other. We have to sever it now or they will be mated.

Kurama and Itachi shared a look saying they couldn't let their father's sever the link but they didn't know what to do because the mating would take three days.

Kurama couldn't take it, "why don't we just let it happen?" Kurama said looking at both father.

"Because we could all die." Fugaku said.

"So?" Kurama said.

Itachi thought that Kurama wasn't taking the right approach for this subject and stepped in before it could get crazy.

"What he means to say is why don't we let them mate? The vampire elders can't do anything once it's complete and they already know about your alliance with us so what would be the problem?" Itachi said nervous about his father's reaction.

"Are you going crazy?" Fugaku asked his oldest son.

"That is true in our culture we can't kill someone's mate unless it's before the mating ritual." Minato said.

"Oh damn it don't tell me you think we should now too?" Fugaku said looking at Minato.

"Just think about it Fugaku, they won't be able to do anything unless one of us breaks the code." Minato said.

"We are breaking the code in reality if one of our own is mated to one of you we're supposed to kill are young." Fugaku said.

Minato was shocked so was everyone else in the room accept Mikoto.

"You can't kill Sasuke!" Itachi growled.

"Who are you planning on killing?" Naruko said from outside the window.

"No one Naru, please calm down and retract your teeth." Minato said approaching the window but knowing it was best to stay inside the house.

"Father? Mother? Itachi? Vampires? Naruko…" Sasuke whispered as he woke up and made eye contact with Naruko.

She smiled at him her eyes changing back to blue and her teeth retracting.

"Why are you out there?" Sasuke said looking at her standing up go to the window.

"Sasuke, don't invite her into the house. That is a command from your alpha." Fugaku said slightly freaked out by the trance them two seemed to be in.

"Naruko it seems I am bound to keep you out." Sasuke said with an evil smirk that only Minato and Naruko saw.

"So, what are you going to do about that?" Naruko said back to him.

"Come to you," Sasuke said and jumped out the window to her and they ran off faster than anyone could have saw.

Naruko and Sasuke were on an adrenaline rush right now being by each other. They ran through the woods and kept chasing each other around it seemed like they both liked the thrill of the chase. Sasuke transformed into his wolf form and chased Naruko around but couldn't seem to catch her and he liked that. When they finally caught each other she pets him and he rubbed against her.

"What do you think is going to happen to our families?" Naruko questioned.

"We will protect them." Sasuke said confident as he changed into his human form.

He cared for this girl and it was strikingly hard to keep away from her that's why he stopped going on hunts for a while because he found himself going toward her home and he knew he couldn't be around there.

"My brother is near," Naruko said as she sniffed the air.

"Mine is too," Sasuke said as he changed into his wolf form.

Itachi and Kurama came out of the clearing and Naruko was petting Sasuke while being on his back.

"Naru, you have to come home." Kurama said trying to take a step forward but Sasuke snapped at him.

"Sasuke, calm down. We will help you two but you have to come home. It's dangerous out here with you." Itachi said.

"He will be fine I will protect him and he will protect me. I still have my other form." Naruko said.

"NARU," Kurama growled. "That's not the point, you're not a complete elder yet and if one gets a hold of you or him one of you will die. Not even your other counter-part will be able to save you or him. NOW COME HOME!" Kurama said screaming the last part.

"Will I have to leave Sasuke?" Naruko said willing to work with them.

Sasuke growled at the thought but Kurama's eyes when he looked at his little sister was genuine and he could tell her brother wasn't lying.

"I will see if you can stay together on the plantation, now please come home. Mother is worried about you. And so is father. No one is going to kill either of you I won't let them they will have to go threw me to get to you or him." Kurama said.

"And me," Itachi said chiming in.

Naruko smiled and approached her brother with Sasuke following close behind her. Itachi was nervous with how much these two already seemed to be linked to each other.

"Are you coming Itachi?" Kurama called to him the other two walking ahead of them.

"How are we going to hide this from the elders?" Itachi said voicing his concerns to his new partner in crime.

"We will just have too." Kurama said and pulled Itachi's shirt slightly and Itachi moved following after the vampire.

All the vampires and werewolves were so interested in what was going on amongst themselves that they didn't even notice someone was intently watching them and figuring out everything that was going on and all hell was going to break loose.

* * *

 ** _Reviews.._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello everyone,**_

 _ **Requested by: STOiCAL: Yes there will be lemons but not for a few more chapters. You find out later on in the chapter what all the requirements to be considered mates is in this chapter.**_

 _ **teardrop765: Glad you stay interested. Here's the new update.**_

* * *

"Father, they have been sleeping for six and half days next to each other. Is that weird?" Kurama asked.

Currently everyone has been staying at the Uzumaki-Namikaze house since they accepted the fate that they all might be dead because of this mating ritual.

"They are fine, me and your mother slept for almost a year." Minato said making his son even more nervous.

"Really honey? You just made him more nervous." Kushina said walking in the room from the mating area.

"Minato, do you think we should go on a regular hunt?" Fugaku asked because he wasn't sure what to do anymore because of the mating situation.

"I would say yes because then at least everything would look normal aside from you coming out a vamp house. I would say take a pack with you just in case more vampires are in town. Kushina, do you think I should go with?" Minato asked looking at his wife.

"No dear you should stay here with her. You two are the pair and me and Kurama are the other pair. Be safe and take care of our daughter and their son." Kushina said sensing something ominous in the air.

"Be careful," Minato said worried because he could smell something bad in the air too but his nose wasn't as good as his wife or his children if it was he would have known there was an elder nearby waiting to hunt them all.

"Mikoto stay here," Fugaku said.

"But we always hunt together." Mikoto said challenging her husband.

"Miko, we would both get killed because you are too worried about Sasuke to fight and I would be to worried about you and wouldn't watch my own back tonight. Itachi come," Fugaku said.

"I'm going," Kurama said standing up.

"One of us needs to stay here," Itachi said.

"No, I have to go with you guys. You never mind I'm going." Kurama said walking out the door with his eyes completely flashing blood red.

"Kurama, how is it?" Kushina asked her son.

"Two elders, five wolves that don't belong to the group here and seventeen goners outside the walls and twenty-two aggressors. We are going to need a lot of help or we can go make a bloody mess mother." Kurama said with a grin.

"Kurama, if something happens I want you to run back home with Itachi, understand me? Don't let him not come back no matter what. You need to keep your sister safe." Kushina whispered to her son.

The wolves were still inside and their abilities didn't work in the house.

"Yes I understand mother," Kurama said.

That's when the wolves from the Uchiha pack and the two vampires were ready to go. When they got to the city they noticed all the chaos that they let happen since watching the kids during their mating section but they knew that it shouldn't be this bad no matter how long it's been. There hasn't been this many vampires and unknown werewolves in this territory since they started to run this area.

"Itachi, try to stay with Kurama as much as possible tonight work as a team." Fugaku said.

"Okay father," Itachi said and walked toward Kurama.

"Why does my father and your mother want me to be with you?" Itachi asked.

"I am assuming it's because they feel a big fight coming and we have to head back home if shit gets too bad to protect are siblings." Kurama said.

"Your used to fighting with Sasuke and I am used to fighting with my mother so this is going to get weird." Kurama said.

"Yeah," Itachi said that was the moment he felt a shiver go down his back because he sensed an ominous elder.

"Itachi, we have to go by my mother now." Kurama said pulling him strongly.

"Why run? Little wolf and young elder," the elder said coming out the shadows.

Itachi changed to his wolf form and Kurama's eyes got blood red ready for a fight that he would probably die in he knew for sure but he wasn't going to get pushed around he was an elder for a reason and he was about to prove it now.

That's when they saw a big wolf coming from behind the elder.

"Good pets they are," the elder said.

Itachi growled at the comment but the other wolf seemed more focused on attacking Itachi while he wasn't looking so Kurama swiftly kicked it across against a tree injuring it.

"Now that was rude, I didn't do that to your pet or your sisters for that matter." The elder said with humor in his voice.

It was a flash that Kurama saw the elder was trying to kick Itachi but Kurama got in the way blocking the kick but got sent flying across toward his mother.

Kushina saw his son flying and ran at the elder punching him into a tree the elder wasn't shocked by her strength because he was only a year or two younger than her but she trained he didn't but he was still strong. As Kushina was focused on the elder a werewolf tried to attack her and Itachi went for the wolf. The other Uchiha wolves from the pact were too busy controlling the chaos to help him. He got attacked by at least three wolves and was going down he saw his father handling Goners and trying to get to him but that was the moment he thought he was going to die until Kurama split two wolves in two. When Itachi looked up he now knew why his mother and him were called the bloody pair.

"Kurama!" Itachi screamed in his wolf form as he saw a Goner about to bite Kurama's neck.

Itachi knew what happened to an elder when they got bit by a Goner it made them lose their mind until they got enough blood to calm them down. Kurama couldn't understand the wolf and everything stopped for that split second where the whole world went red and no one knew what was going on.

"YOU DARE TOUCH MY OLDER BROTHER!" Kurama knew that voice.

"Naru?" Kurama said as the red blood moon that he didn't know where it came from.

Naruko was behind him but not in the form they were both expecting she was in the form of the fox within her. Once every couple centuries a fox vampire is born. It is said that the fox vampire is supposed to lead the vampires. Kurama helped Itachi get off the floor by picking him up in his wolf form.

"Itachi, we got to get you out of here. And your father." Kurama said.

Itachi didn't understand what was going on that was the moment he heard a growl. He turned to see his little brother but it wasn't the pure black wolf that he has always known somehow his little brother has grown into a bigger wolf with their symbol and a red streak in his fur.

Sasuke snatched a few Goners from his father ripping them apart so Kurama could take them back to the house. Sasuke followed Kurama safely back to the house with his brother and father.

"Itachi! Fugaku, what happened out there?" Mikoto screamed seeing her son with cuts and bite marks everywhere.

"Kurama, where is your sister and mother?" Minato asked walking to his son worried.

"Mom and Naru are still there." Kurama said then there was a long scream amongst the two vampires and Sasuke and they knew someone was trying to sever the link between the family and the mates.

"Kurama? Sasuke?" Itachi said looking at his new friend that just saved him and his little brother.

Itachi didn't have time to walk up to Sasuke before Sasuke ran out the house and went back to Naruko. There was a huge difference now Sasuke could actually be in his wolf form while being in the residence of the vampire family because of his mate.

"Minato? What's going on with you guys?" Fugaku said worried.

"They are trying to take my link away from my wife and my daughter." Minato said and ran out the house.

"Itachi, stay in the house with your family. Vampires can't come in our house unless invited in and werewolves have no ability within the house." Kurama said and was about to run out before Itachi grabbed him in his human form.

Itachi was worried and Kurama was the only link to his little brother and the others.

"I will be back with all of them and your brother." Kurama said and ran out the house full vampire speed.

"So what is Sasuke now?" Itachi asked after a long moment of silence among the family.

"A hybrid," Mikoto answered.

At the fight Sasuke got there just in time to save Kushina while Naruko was fighting out being split from her father and him. Sasuke howled probably the loudest anyone has ever heard him howl and the two elders, all the vampires, and the werewolves were scared. When they saw he was going to attack the vampires holding Naruko down hurried away from her in fear of their life.

The elder grabbed Sasuke by his tail and tried to throw him into a tree but Naruko caught him making them both land into a tree. Naruko wasn't going to tell anyone but everyone knew she was bleeding because they could smell the blood. She got stabbed clean threw on the side of her stomach. Minato got to the scene just in time to kill the elder that was moving forward to kill his daughter and her mate. Sasuke in his wolf form snapping his jaws at anyone coming toward his mate. A wolf came at Sasuke and Naruko, Sasuke being as mad as he was killed the wolf on the spot.

"Naru, we should go back to the house." Sasuke told her in his wolf form. She nodded to him. They noticed the fight was calming down in the first place.

Kurama was next to her picking her up as Sasuke growled at him for touching his mate.

"Shut up she's my sister." Kurama said growling back at the wolf.

"Shut up you two," Naruko whispered.

No one knew how bad the wound was but Naruko could feel the blood leaving her and knew the wound was really bad but she didn't want to worry them. Minato noticed all the blood he knew he could smell it but now he could see just how much it was. When he looked toward Naruko he saw her whole back covered in blood. Kushina was done killing the last Goner as all the others ran off when she noticed what her mate was staring at and completely freaked out.

"OH DEAR!" she screeched running to her daughter while grabbing her mate.

Sasuke growled and Kurama swatted him on the nose to tell him to stop.

"Stop it," Naruko said quietly.

Minato took action right away by picking his daughter up immediately and running with her to their house. Sasuke was hot on his heels while in his wolf form all the rest followed just as fast.

"Dad," Naruko whispered curling into her father.

"I'm here Naru," Minato said gently trying to calm his daughter down.

When they got into the house he ran right past the three waiting for them and went to the medical area in their house with Sasuke still following him but Kurama stopped Sasuke before he could go in.

Sasuke growled at him telling him to move out his way.

"You can't go in there." Kurama said.

Sasuke changed forms quickly, "AND WHY THE HELL NOT?" Sasuke screamed.

"Sasuke, you have to calm down." Fugaku said.

"No I don't my mate is in that room bleeding. I didn't even know vampires can get that hurt." Sasuke said.

"We can in are first stages of being an elder." Kurama said.

"My husband has to give her his blood." Kushina said coming out of a room changed in different clothes.

"Why can't she take my blood?" Sasuke asked.

"WHAT?" Fugaku screamed shocked.

"Fugaku, quiet down." Mikoto said glaring at her mate.

"Sasuke, come here." Minato said coming out of the room he entered.

Sasuke didn't hesitate and ran toward Minato.

"I need you to give her blood too because she is linked to you too." Minato told him.

"Can she drink from me?" Sasuke asked after seeing that she drank his blood out of a cup.

"Umm… she can if she wants and you want." Minato said unsure of the situation.

"I want her to drink from me but I want to do it with her in private." Sasuke said.

"Okay I will leave you two alone for a while." Minato said.

As Minato walked out the room locking it Sasuke walked up to Naruko laying on a makeshift hospital bed.

"Hey you," Naruko said looking at Sasuke with a warm smile that was filled with adoration.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Sasuke said lying next to her on the bed.

"Tired," Naruko said sounding worn out.

"I want you to take some of my blood." Sasuke said quietly.

"I know," Naruko said because she was listening to the two earlier.

"Do you want to take some of my blood?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes I want too." Naruko said turning her body to look at him.

He turned to her but he also bared his neck for her to bite him. Naruko wasn't going to argue so she bit him. It was a weird sensation for both of them seeing as they both never experienced what they were going through before. Sasuke pulled her closer to him. Naruko decided to get on top of him but as she did she let go of his neck and kissed him. Sasuke grabbed the back of her head to deepen the kiss. He wanted so much more from this beautiful vampire hybrid. But all good things must come to an end at some point of time especially when that point is her father coming in to check on her.

(Elsewhere)

"So, your telling me the two have completed the mating ceremony?" an elder asked the only elder to make it back alive.

"I am not sure if they had the chance to consummate but they did complete the other criteria's." The elder said.

"They all have to be terminated." The main elder said.

Everyone nodded their heads and talked about how they were going to annihilate both clans.

* * *

 _ **Reviews.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello everyone,**_

 _ **My writing material will be taking a lot longer to post now since school started again but I did make time to do this chapter in between my homework I hope you like it.**_

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **inuyasha16451: Here it is.**_

 _ **Titania1796: Gracias.**_

 _ **Guest: That they do.**_

 _ **Guest; Teardrop765: Thank you and here it is.**_

 _ **SIDENOTE: I have been considering another pairing for this story let me know what you think... I won't destroy the surprise but let me know how you feel at the end of the chapter.**_

 _ **Enjoy everyone...**_

* * *

Minato was one hundred percent confident that his family was in danger now from the two becoming mates. It was against everything he stood for but he knew he would have to get them to consummate sooner rather than later because he knew how the elders worked about real mating's.

"Minato, stop worrying so much. If we have to we will leave." Kushina said rubbing his head.

"Kushi, we can't just leave. Our daughter is going to want to stay with her mate and her mate is a pack with his family so he isn't going to leave. We need to think of an idea before the elders come." Minato said concern in his voice.

What they didn't know was that Itachi was listening to their conversation. Itachi was used to sneaking up on people and they were also too worried to even focus on his presence at the moment.

"Kurama," Itachi called as he walked away from the conversation.

"Yeah?" Kurama asked as he set up food for everyone that wasn't a vampire in his house.

"Why are your parents afraid of the elders coming?" Itachi asked bluntly.

Kurama put the spoon down and turned toward Itachi gesturing for him to sit down.

"I was a newborn when I got this unspoken rule thrown at me 'Don't fall for a wolf.' It was a rule that my father made sure we knew and one day I curiously asked why and he said the elders wouldn't allow a mating like that. If someone mated outside the breed the clan would be annihilated. My father's clan the Namikaze's were all annihilated aside from him because he was already mated to my mother and they didn't want to annihilate two clans. That would be genocide," Kurama explained making small gestures with his hands.

"I don't understand why they are worried though," Itachi said.

"There are twenty-one Elder families, one being ours. There was twenty-two but the Namikaze is part of us now so that doesn't count. So other than that, there are twenty elder families but the thing is that we have five elders that control the rule of power and the rules of our kind. Now that we have been marked as interbreeds with a werewolf family known to the world we are going to be hunted down and annihilated along with your family." Kurama answered.

"Hang on what?" Itachi asked shocked and partly scared for his family's lives.

"Did you think you guys were going to go unscathed? How do you think Sasuke would react if his mate died? What do you think your family would do if he died with her? You guys wouldn't just sit there, your pack-based creatures." Kurama said shrugging his shoulders going back to the food.

"We have to tell my family about this so we can go with your family," Itachi said.

"Why? Why would your family want to go with ours?" Kurama asked curiously turning around to look at him.

"Because they wouldn't want us to die and Sasuke can't live without a pack," Itachi said.

"Well, we should try to get everyone on board because it seems my parents are planning on leaving at the end of the week," Kurama said.

"That's not enough time. You have to get them to hold off." Itachi said.

"How do you expect me to do that? You're talking about my father whose sole concern at the moment is my sister." Kurama said.

"Can you at least try? Please Kurama," Itachi asked practically begged making a flutter go around Kurama's stomach.

"Fine I will see what I can do but I'm not making any promises." Kurama agreed and stopped cooking the food.

Itachi took over cooking while Kurama went to the other room with his parents.

"Mom, dad, I think you should just ask them if they want to come with us. If you really think about it their lives are in danger too since he is their son. Maybe they won't mind if it is to protect their own. And whether we like it or not we're all in this together." Kurama said.

"He's right Mina we may be able to all get out of here if we're all together and working together on this. Not only that but Naru won't want to leave you." Kushina said agreeing with her son.

"That's if they would even want to work with us," Minato said.

"I'm sure if it's for their son they would want to," Kurama said. "Talk to them while I finish cooking for them," Kurama said.

"He's cooking for them?" Minato questioned looking at his wife.

"I think he was initially cooking for their other boy," Kushina said.

"Everyone so far in our family and theirs are linking up somehow we need to figure out what to do," Minato said sighing into his hand.

"Dad," Naruko said coming into the room with Sasuke right behind her in his wolf form but a bit bigger than before and with red and gold in it.

"Yes, baby girl?" Minato asked.

"We were listening to what you were saying and we think it will be effective because no one wants to separate with each other. Kurama is already growing close to Itachi and my link to you would prevent me from splitting with you and I won't leave my mate to fend for him especially since we know the Elders will try to kill us all." Naruko said as she pets Sasuke's fur.

"So, you think they will agree to go with us?" Minato asked focusing on his daughter.

"I know they will because Sasuke knows they will," Naruko said with a smile.

"Okay, then should we call everyone in here?" Minato said standing up to round everyone up so they can talk it out.

Naruko nodded her head whistling for her brother to come with Itachi. When they got into the room Itachi was eating something no one was really sure what it was. If anyone was being honest they would think Itachi and Kurama had a strange relationship but at the moment there were more pressing matters with the family.

"So, what is going on Minato?" Fugaku asked as he watched his son with the blonde girl and his older boy eating and talking with the other vampire child.

"We want to leave and we want you to come with us. We're worried that you well all of us will die because of this union and we don't want to split the two so our kids said why didn't we all leave together?" Minato asked waiting to see Fugaku's answer.

"Is everyone out of their mind?" Fugaku asked making his kids flinch.

"This is the smartest thing to do considering we're connected," Naruko answered for her father.

"If we leave we would be taking Sasuke or leaving Naruko and we can't exactly split them," Minato answered.

"This wouldn't have happened if we just broke the connection," Fugaku growled making Sasuke growl at his father and defend his mate standing in front of her.

"Listen Fugaku your son is more loyal to his mate then he is to any of us family or not. If he really deems us as a danger to his mate he will take off with her. We don't want that so we are trying to solve this without anyone getting hurt." Kushina said pointing to his son to prove a point.

"Fugaku I think we should just do what they are asking we don't want them to be split up and we don't want them dead they have the same idea in mind and that's to protect the kids." Mikoto pleaded with her mate.

"This isn't a good idea," Fugaku said looking at his mate.

"Yeah but we're already in the situation so let's get it over with before someone dies," Mikoto said.

"Listen, Mr. Uchiha, the basis is that we're already in the hole with both sets of elders once they find out and if anyone lays a hand on my sister I won't hesitate to kill everything. We're just trying to save everyone and the way to save everyone would be by all leaving together. The two of them hasn't even consummated with each other and to OUR elders that means the connection isn't complete so we are having a problem. They could swipe at all of us and if we're all together we can protect each other." Kurama growled out.

Minato was oddly proud of his son for taking charge.

"Fine we will go but that doesn't mean I like it," Fugaku growled.

"Okay well, we will be leaving at the end of the week. No vampire that isn't connected to my family can enter this house so we should be fine." Minato said happily to get this discussion over with.

"Kurama show them to their own rooms until we leave," Kushina said.

Kurama gestured for everyone to get up which they did aside from Fugaku.

"I would like to talk to you in private Mr. Namikaze," Fugaku said staying in his seat.

"I guess I will meet you in our room," Kushina said as she followed the kids and Mikoto.

"What could you be thinking?" Fugaku asked glaring at the blonde.

"We can only do this together or we can let our children go their own way. Is that a better plan for you?" Minato asked. "Do you know what that means for a vampire?" Minato asked.

"What could be so bad about it?" Fugaku asked.

"We have to break ties with each other; it's like separating from your mate. We have a connection mainly me but we still have a certain connection with our kid that I can't just let her separate from me without us both feeling the repercussions which would fall onto Sasuke too because he is her mate." Minato explained.

"So, what is your point?" Fugaku asked.

"If we split them they will run away together. If we try to take Sasuke away from you and your family he might have pack withdraw and same goes for Naruko aside she will be feeling the separation from our connection along with me. Neither will be happy and the only way to keep us all from going out of our minds is to stay together in the underground." Minato said.

"What do you mean underground?" Fugaku asked.

"Not many people will do what we're about to do but I know people that will forever be on my side and that will protect our children," Minato said.

"Tell me the plan," Fugaku said.

The two fathers stayed in that room for about three hours talking about plans and failure plans while everyone else was upstairs.

"This is what your room is like," Itachi said as he walked around the room.

"Yes, why are you in here anyway?" Kurama asked as he came from his bathroom from the shower.

He was drying his hair and a bit freaked out that Itachi was in his room.

"I can't sleep in that room and my brother growls at me every time I pass his mates room which he is laying outside the room in his wolf form," Itachi said as he went through things in the room finding a book. "You study Marine Biology?" Itachi asked curiously.

"Yeah, I studied it a few years ago," Kurama said as he kept drying his hair.

"Do you think that we will all make it out okay?" Itachi asked as he sat in Kurama's desk chair.

"Honestly I don't know but I am assuming that I and you are going to be partners so don't worry so much I got your back," Kurama said as he threw his towel in the laundry basket and lay down.

"I'm not worried about me," Itachi said turning his head.

"Yeah sure," Kurama said nodding his head in sarcasm.

"Sarcastic ass," Itachi said getting up from his seat.

"What did you come in here for anyway?" Kurama asked as he watched Itachi walk toward the door.

"I... it's nothing," Itachi said about to walk out of the room.

"You can stay in my room if you want," Kurama said not bothering to look at the door where Itachi was.

"I'm fine in the room you gave me," Itachi said and Kurama said no more and let Itachi walk out of the room.

Itachi didn't know what was going on with himself lately since he was saved by the redhead he has been acting weird. He didn't get it himself but he was going to try to steer clear from the redhead vampire as much as he could.

"Sasuke goes to your room already," Itachi said as he walked past Naruko's room.

Sasuke didn't respond seeming to be in a sleep that wasn't going to wake him. A part of Itachi wishes he could find a mate like his brother did but he knew it wasn't going to be easy for him now that they were going to be on the run.

Sasuke went into Naruko's room and Naruko moved over for him and they got comfortable falling asleep together.

The next morning was a rather awkward one for the parents considering both of their children had someone in their bed. Minato and Fugaku went to check on the young mates and found them curled into each other sleeping while Mikoto and Kushina found Itachi sleeping next to Kurama.

"Well, I guess we can say our kids get along," Kushina said chuckling into her hand with a smile.

"SASUKE UCHIHA GETS OUT OF MY DAUGHTERS BED!" Minato screamed waking everyone in the house.

Itachi and Kurama jumped out of bed. Kurama was confused seeing Itachi in his bed but smirked when Itachi ran out the room to see what was going on but he saw the blush on his face.

"How did he end up in your room?" Kushina asked her son as Mikoto chased after her older boy.

"I don't know, I told him he could stay in my room but he walked out of the room. I didn't even notice he came back." Kurama said with a smirk the whole time as he lay back down in his bed.

Sasuke ran past the room with Minato chasing after him and Naruko and Fugaku after them.

"GET BACK HERE YOU DAMN DOG!" Minato screamed.

"THAT IS HIGHLY OFFENSIVE!" Fugaku screamed after him.

"This is going to be a long week," Kurama said smiling.

Naruko came in her brother's room an hour later.

"Hey little sister," Kurama said as he brushed his hair and teeth.

"Hey, um... can I ask you something?" Naruko asked.

"You can ask me anything," Kurama said.

"Have you ever had sex before?" Naruko asked making Kurama spit out his mouthwash.

"WHAT?" Kurama asked screaming it.

"Stop it and just tell me if you have," Naruko said.

"No, I never have. It's special," Kurama said blushing because he really didn't want to be in this conversation with his sister.

"Why is that though?" Naruko asked.

"You should understand now that you have a mate," Kurama said with a smile.

"I guess I understand in a way. Brother, do you smell that?" Naruko asked.

"It's a wolf," Kurama said walking toward his door.

"Where are you going?" Naruko asked.

"To stop it from getting inside our house," Kurama said leaving his room and going directly to the smell.

The wolf was trapped in his hold the moment he got inside.

"Who are you?" Kurama growled out his teeth bared ready to rip the wolf apart.

"Shisui," Itachi said running toward the pair.

"Itachi gets out of here," Shisui said making wild gestures.

"Let him go Kurama, that's just a friend of mine and my families. He is a pack member," Itachi said holding the arm that had Shisui by the neck.

Kurama looked at the Uchiha and set the other wolf down.

"What are you doing here?" Kurama asked.

"My pack is here," Shisui said. "Why are you all at a vampire's house?" Shisui asked appalled.

"That's a lot to explain," Itachi said tensing.

"Does it have something to do with this vampire?" Shisui asked gesturing to Kurama.

Kurama gave him a look of shut the fuck up before I bite you and that made Shisui back up because he noticed he couldn't change in the house.

"What's going on here?" Minato asked entering the room with Mikoto behind him.

"Mrs. Mikoto," Shisui called.

"Shisui," Mikoto said.

"You know the little wolf?" Minato asked.

"Yes, he was a lone wolf until we took him with us," Mikoto answered.

"Dad," Naruko said softly.

"What is it?" Minato asked ignoring everyone in the room.

"I'm hungry," Naruko said.

"That is going to be something," Minato said turning away from the rest.

"Dad what should we do with him?" Kurama asked making Itachi growl at him.

"If he is with them show him a room and we can have Itachi or Fugaku explain what is going on," Minato said as he walked out of the room. "SASUKE COME ON!" Minato screamed making everyone flinch in the house.

Minato didn't like that he had to teach Sasuke and Naruko the blood bond along with the mating rules. The two were going to make him die early even for a vampire.

"I will take you to a room," Kurama said helping or trying to help Shisui up to get his hand smacked away.

"I can get up myself," Shisui said as he got up himself Itachi helping him.

"He can stay in my room," Itachi said as he pulled Shisui along.

Kurama didn't know why but he found that extremely annoying but nodded nonetheless and walked away from the two werewolves. Mikoto noticed and it seemed that so did Itachi but neither said anything. Kurama was probably the strangest out of the family of vampires. He seemed inviting but also aggressive at the same time.

"How did you get here?" Itachi asked as he took his friend to his room.

"Well, when I got back into Konoha I realized something serious happened so I followed your trails and found you in a vampire compound. What is going on?" Shisui asked as he sat on the bed in the room Itachi took them too.

"Sasuke found his mate," Itachi said.

"And? What does that have to do with us being in a vampire house that doesn't let us transform into wolves nonetheless?" Shisui asked

"Because his mate is the daughter in this vampire household," Itachi said.

"What?" Shisui said standing up so quickly.

"Calm down," Itachi said sitting next to his friend.

"What are we going to do?" Shisui asked looking at Itachi.

"Well, we're leaving at the end of the week to hide until we can figure a way to solve our problem with both sets of elders," Itachi explained the best he could.

"Why can't we just explain to our elders the whole scenario and then they will probably..." Shisui said stumbling.

"We can't," Itachi said.

"Why?" Shisui asked.

"Because my sister and his brother are hybrids meaning they're both breeds and no one is going to accept them," Kurama said from the open doorway leaning against it with his arms crossed.

"That doesn't seem right," Shisui said glaring at the redhead who paid him no mind.

"He's right, think about it Shisui when has an Elder from our pack ever accepted a mixed breed. They didn't even let you in until they knew you could change." Itachi explained.

"Oh, no wonder you smell weird you're a half breed," Kurama commented as the two wolves ignored him.

"Shut up that isn't your business," Shisui snapped at him.

"Kurama, will you please shut the door and let me talk to him alone?" Itachi pleaded because he knew how sensitive Shisui was about his situation and because it seemed the two weren't going to get along.

"Whatever," Kurama said and slammed the door.

As for Naruko, she was downstairs with Sasuke getting an explanation about what would be happening for now on about her drinking blood.

"So, do I have to drink blood too?" Sasuke asked.

"No, but you could if you really wanted too," Minato explained.

"That's different," Sasuke mumbled.

He wasn't in his human form for a long time but he did need to be in it now.

"I think it would be easier for the both of you if you ate regular food and she ate off of you," Minato said.

"But dad I always drink your blood," Naruko said.

"Yeah I know but if you notice your bond with him is stronger than yours with mine so that means you feed off your mate now. Plus, you drinking his blood give you a better link with each other." Minato explained.

"No wonder you always eat off mom." Naruko expressed.

"Well, she is my mate," Minato said with a smile.

Minato loved his daughter and was glad he had a bonded link with one of his kids. In vampire culture when a vampire has a kid they usually choose their bond at the age of five and the link begins with them drinking their blood. Minato was shocked that his daughter had linked with him instead of her brother or mother. When you share a link with someone older than you it usually means that you trust that person more than life itself.

"So, we can drink off each other? What happens if she drinks off someone else other than you and me?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"She can kill Goners and Aggressors that way but the blood won't damage her. It just won't sustain her hunger like it would do for them. If a Goner drank from her than they would reach a strong status until the blood is out of their system which could be for a while. Their blood would go right through her." Minato explained.

"So, she can drink other people's blood but it won't do anything?" Sasuke asked.

"Correct, it won't stop anything. She will still be hungry," Minato said.

"Are teeth being something to help us fight just like yours," Naruko explained.

"Okay I get it," Sasuke said nodding his head.

"Great, now whenever you want to feed come in here so no one will disturb you while we're still in the house," Minato said heading toward the door.

"What about the whole other ordeal with completing the mating?" Naruko asked as she noticed her father leaving the room.

"We can talk about that part later," Minato said with a sad smile as he opened the door and walked out.

"Why did he say in here?" Sasuke asked.

"Because this room is soundproof," Naruko answered as she took off her sweater.

"Oh," Sasuke said and then the room went awkwardly for the both of them. "So... what do we do?" Sasuke asked.

"Just sit down in this chair," Naruko said running toward a chair that made Sasuke think he was in a dentist office.

"Are you going to stick me with those needles?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, that's what my dad did all the time," Naruko said.

"I don't want that," Sasuke said pulling her into him. "Bite me like you did the last time," Sasuke mumbled against her neck.

If he was being honest his own mating wasn't full yet either he still had to mark her on her neck marking her as his. He was going to do that when they had sex for the first time. He hoped that no one was going to be able to hear that because that would be disturbing but he didn't want to do anything in this room considering it was like a doctor's office and dentist.

"Fine," Naruko mumbled licking his neck making him growl in his throat.

She bit him and for some reason, it didn't hurt him if anything it made him want to bite her back. She seemed to sense that because she retracted her teeth and looked at him. His eyes were a bright red like hers and he was doused with lust that she could clearly see.

"You can bite me too," Naruko said licking his ear.

Sasuke's teeth came out quickly as he licked up her clear beautiful neck and he bit into her marking his with his mark making her moan. He lifted her and she curled her legs around him lifting her neck more for him. He set her down on the chair she tried to make him go on and stopped biting and started sucking and kissing everywhere on her neck making her moan and then go back to his neck.

It ended quickly after that with it leading to each other's mouth kissing harshly but at the same in a sweet manner.

"We should stop," Naruko said panting.

"Yes, we should," Sasuke said as he tried to pull away from her.

They were both panting for air and it was going to get worse if they didn't keep apart from one another.

"We're not going to be able to pass up mating for much longer," Sasuke said with Naruko nodding her head.

They both knew it but they also knew they couldn't do it while everyone else was around. This was going to be a problem that is for sure.

* * *

 ** _Reviews..._**

 ** _Okay so now that the chapter is over what do you think about Itachi and Kurama being a pairing? Let me know in the reviews because I am really considering it. That way there are two forbidden loves. But they won't be like mate at first sight if I do decide this. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK._**


End file.
